This invention relates to degreaser compositions and, more particularly, to stable, aqueous degreaser compositions in the form of totally water soluble solutions which exhibit markedly improved degreasing capability.
Heretofore, it has been the practice to employ as degreaser compositions pure aqueous insoluble solvents such as kerosene, odorless mineral spirits or 1, 1, 2-trichloroethane or such solvents emulsified in water with suitable surfactants. Such compositions are generally used in solvent (solution) or vapor phase degreasing. For vapor phase degreasing, it is essential that the vapors be contained in order to effect degreasing. This necessitates high capital costs for equipment, solvent and vapor recovery, recycling and containment. Previously used degreaser compositions also suffer from the drawbacks of being generally combustible, non-biodegradable, toxic, having a high VOC (volatile organic compound) content, costly and of a somewhat objectionable odor.
In my copending, coassigned application Ser. No. 373,813, filed June 29, 1989, there is disclosed improved aqueous cleaner/degreaser compositions which are formulated in the form of totally water soluble solutions and which contain (a) at least one sparingly water soluble organic solvent having certain defined characteristics; (b) a solubilizing additive consisting of from approximately 0.1 to approximately 100 weight percent of a surfactant and from 0 to approximately 99.9 weight percent of a coupler with the solubilizing additive being present in an amount not exceeding approximately tenfold that required to completely solubilize the organic solvent; and (c) water. While these compositions display greatly improved cleaner/degreaser efficacy over conventional and available cleaner/degreaser compositions, there remains a need for low or no foam compositions (i.e., containing no foaming surfactants) with still greater degreasing capability which can be formulated as totally water soluble solutions and which do not possess the deficiencies of presently available degreaser compositions.